


Confusion et incertitude

by Alienor27



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Amitié, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, Prophets, Romance, Romulien/Humain, USS Defiant NX-74205 (Star Trek), vortex - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienor27/pseuds/Alienor27
Summary: Geordi La Forge se plonge dans une réflexion suite aux récents changements survenus dans sa vie : le décès de Data, son transfert sur DS9 et l'étrange relation qu'il entretient avec un Romulien, Riov Bochra.
Relationships: Bochra/Geordi La Forge, Geordi La Forge & Jake Sisko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Confusion et incertitude

**Author's Note:**

> Me voilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction sur Star Trek. Comme c'est le mois de février, j'ai choisi d'écrire une romance. Cette histoire se passe après la guerre contre le Dominion et après le décès de Data dans Némésis. Je ne prend pas en compte la Supernova ayant détruit Romulus (je hais cet ajout qu'ils ont fait).
> 
> Centurion Bochra est un Romulien qui a fait son apparition durant l'épisode 7 de la saison 3 de Star Trek TNG. Dans cette histoire, il a le grade Riov, c'est-à-dire qu'il est devenu Capitaine d'un vaisseau.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Bien avant son transfert, la vie Geordi avait connu de nombreux bouleversement. Le décès de Data était probablement le pire de tous. Une sévère dépression avait suivi qui avait bien failli l'amener à se retirer de Starfleet. Bénéficiant d'un suivi psychologique assuré par le Capitaine Ezri Dax, Geordi avait remis de l'ordre dans sa vie et sollicité un transfert sur l'USS Defiant.

Il avait besoin de repartir à zéro. Il était à présent Capitaine du Defiant et assurait parfois le rôle de commandant en second par intérim sur la station Deep Space Nine sous les ordres direct du Colonel Kira. Son intégration n'avait pas été compliquée. La plupart de ses nouveaux collègues venaient d'arriver. Il avait retrouvé un ancien membre de l'Enterprise, Simon Tarses, qui était le nouveau médecin en chef de l'unité médicale de la station. Il avait également noué des liens amicaux avec Jake Sisko et Nog qui était actuellement lieutenant-commandant sur le Defiant.

Pourtant, il avait l'impression de ne faire que des mauvais choix.

Quelques mois après son transfert sur cette station, il avait de nouveau rencontré Bochra, un Romulien avec qui il avait été coincé sur une planète hostile pendant quelques jours. Ce dernier l'avait reconnu et avait été surpris de constater qu'il ne portait plus son viseur. Bochra occupait le grade de Riov au sein de l'armée Romulienne. Il avait le commandement d'un oiseau de proie Romulien qui menait des patrouilles régulières autour du vortex.

Geordi avait pris l'habitude de jouer avec Bochra à la table de dabo au bar de Morn. Personne n'avait bronché face à cette étrange amitié qui se formait. Travailler sur Deep Space Nine, même à temps partiel, semblait rendre plus floue les limites entre les différentes espèces. La population était différente de celle d'un vaisseau de Starfleet et n'était pas toujours membre de la Fédération. La station spatiale restait avant tout sous le commandement de l'armée Bajoran en dépit de leur intégration dans Starfleet. Ils ne voyaient pas de problème à ce que les Romuliens utilisent cette station. Deep Space Nine était devenu un lieu assez neutre. Geordi appréciait ce changement mais c'était compliqué de se rappeler que Bochra appartenait à un peuple hostile.

Il repensa à ce jour fatidique ou sa relation avec Bochra avait basculé. Ils étaient attablaient au comptoir du bar de Morn et Bochra pinaillait sur la qualité de l'alcool Romulien du bar.

_\- Ce n'est pas du vrai alcool Romulien, déclara Bochra d'un air dédaigneux._

_Morn lui adressa un regard contrarié._

_\- Je ne pense pas que tu devrais critiquer ton unique fournisseur d'alcool Romulien, plaisanta Geordi_

_Bochra posa son regard noir sur Geordi. Lorsqu'il agissait ainsi, Geordi se sentait mis à nu comme s'il était littéralement scanné._

_\- Crois-moi, j'ai toute une réserve sur mon vaisseau, répondit Bochra._

_Morn plissa les yeux._

_\- Vraiment ? Et tu n'as même pas songé à partager ? Demanda Geordi d'un ton faussement contrarié._

_Un étrange sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Bochra._

_\- Je pourrais t'en faire boire un échantillon. Malheureusement, à l'inverse de certaines personnes, je suis très respectueux des normes de sécurité de la Fédération. Je ne fais pas de trafique de marchandise interdite par Starfleet._

_\- Ca doit être la règle la moins respectée du quadrant, soupira Geordi en sirotant son coktail de Risa_

_\- C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Mais si tu veux je peux t'inviter sur mon vaisseau et tu auras peut-être l'honneur de tester notre unique boisson._

_Geordi fronça les sourcils. C'était inattendu comme invitation._

_\- Sur ton vaisseau ?_

_Bochra se braquait souvent lorsque Geordi tentait d'en savoir plus sur les missions qu'il effectuait ou sur le fonctionnement d'un oiseau de proie Romulien. Bochra possédait une attitude paranoïaque propre à son peuple et Geordi ne souhaitait pas paraître intrusif.D'autant plus que ses expériences à bord de vaisseaux Romuliens ont rarement été positives.  
_

_\- Oui._

_\- Il me semblait que…_

_\- As-tu peur d'un kidnapping ?_

_\- Non mais tu dois admettre que.._

_\- Je comprend tes réticences. Soit assuré qu'une fois sur mon vaisseau, tu n'auras jamais envie de revenir sur cette station, dit Bochra d'un ton amusé._

_C'était étrange, Geordi croisa le regard de Morn. Celui-ci les observait comme s'il était spectateur d'une émission de télé-réalité du 21e siècle._

_\- Je suppose que ton alcool doit être vraiment incroyable pour que tu penses ça._

_\- Tu n'as pas idée. Acceptes-tu ma proposition ?_

_Geordi lança un regard incertain à Morn qui se contentait d'observer la scène. En tant que capitaine du Défiant, il avait des responsabilités. Il n'était pas sûre que se rendre sur un vaisseau de guerre Romulien soit bien vu par ses supérieurs._

_\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Personne n'en saura rien. On sera téléporté directement dans ma cabine, expliqua Bochra comprenant les craintes de son ami._

_\- Bien sûre, s'il s'agit juste d'un verre…_

_Morn avait lancé un regard étrange à Geordi. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Le barman semblait avoir compris autre chose de cette scène._

_Etais-ce vraiment prudent de suivre Bochra ?_

_\- Maintenant ? Demanda Bochra avec impatience._

_Geordi fronça les sourcils._

_\- Oui, si tu veux._

_Après avoir payé leur consommation, ils avaient quitté le bar. Geordi avait sentit le regard de Morn lors de son départ et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Bochra possédait un dispositif de téléportation et l'avait actionné. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans sa cabine._

_C'était un endroit très spartiate et étroit. Elle était éclairée d'une troublante lumière verte. L'unique meuble de cette pièce était un lit. Il n'y avait pas de table de nuit, de canapé. Les murs étaient impeccablement lisses. Geordi trouvait cet endroit un peu déprimant. Quand il était en mission longue durée, il appréciait de pouvoir personnaliser ses quartiers. Cela lui permettait de souffler un peu entre deux missions et de se détendre._

_Par la suite, la vie de Geordi avait prit un tournant inattendu. Bochra s'était avancé, avait pris sa main et l'avait embrassé. Ensuite, il s'était penché vers Geordi et lui avait murmuré que s'il souhaitait partir, il comprendrait. Mais il n'avait pas bougé et au lieu de ça, il avait même déposé un baiser sur le cou de Bochra._

_Rapidement leurs vêtement s'étaient retrouvés sur le sol. Leurs corps s'étaient entremêlés et s'ils avaient été appréhensifs au début du fait de leurs différences biologiques, ils avaient rapidement perdu toute timidité._

_Geordi ne pouvait même pas blâmé l'alcool Romulien pour ses choix. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il était blotti contre le corps anormalement chaud de Bochra que celui-ci avait ouvert une sorte de compartiment invisible se situant juste au-dessus du lit. A l'intérieur de ce compartiment se trouvaient de l'alcool Romulien ainsi que quelques verres._

_Le jour suivant il avait croisé le regard de Morn qui indiquait clairement qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Les capacités de perception de Morn pouvaient être agaçantes surtout qu'il était une vraie commère. Mais étrangement, il n'avait encore rien dit à ce sujet._

_Depuis, Bochra et Geordi n'avaient pas cessé leur liaison._

\- Geordi ?!

La voix de Jake Sisko le sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Geordi adressa un sourire d'excuse à son ami tout en sirotant sa boisson. Ils se trouvaient à nouveau au bar de Morn. Geordi et Nog étaient revenus d'une longue expédition au sein de l'empire Klingon à bord du Défiant. Geordi n'avait que quelques heures de libre avant sa réunion avec le Colonel Kira.

\- Désolée, j'étais ailleurs, s'excusa Geordi

\- Une certaine personne occupe tes pensées, constata Jake d'un ton amusé.

Geordi fronça des sourcils, il n'avait parlé à personne de sa liaison avec Bochra. A ce stade, il était sûre que s'il le pouvait, il emporterait son secret dans sa tombe.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu sais parfaitement de qui je parle, j'ai une très bonne source, répondit Jake d'un ton moqueur.

_Morn_

\- Ecoute, je…

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Mais je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Il pourrait tenter de t'espionner.

Cette hypothèse avait souvent hanté l'esprit de Geordi et il préférait ne pas y penser.

\- Je comprend et pour être honnête, je ne sais pas trop comment je me suis retrouvé dans cette situation. C'est juste arrivé.

\- Je le tiens à l'oeil, lui assura Jake.

C'était un soulagement de constater que quelqu'un assurait ses arrières.

\- Tes sentiments pour lui ont l'air très fort. Mon conseil : profite du temps qu'il vous reste et ne te soucie pas du futur. Rien n'est jamais acquis et les personnes auxquelles on tient peuvent disparaître du jour au lendemain de nos vies.

La voix de Jake vibrait d'émotion et Geordi sentit son coeur se serrait pour le jeune homme. Depuis la disparition du capitaine Benjamin Sisko, Jake n'avait pas quitté la station et s'accrochait à l'espoir de revoir un jour son père. Geordi souhaitait faire quelque chose pour lui. Pour apaiser la tristesse de son ami. Il sortit son Padd et jeta un coup d'oeil à son emploi du temps.

\- Si tu le souhaites, je peux organiser une excursion dans le Vortex. Tu pourrais venir à bord, proposa Geordi.

Le regard de Jake s'illumina d'un coup.

\- Sur le Défiant ? Tu ferais vraiment ça ?

Geordi hocha la tête et programma une nouvelle mission qu'il déposa sur le réseau. D'ici quelques secondes, l'équipage du Défiant serait au courant de leur prochaine excursion.

\- On pourra embarquer dans 8 heures, confirma Geordi

\- C'est génial. Il faut absolument que j'aille me préparer.

Jake se leva, alla régler sa consommation et quitta l'établissement tandis que Geordi demeurait seul et pensif. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de prendre Jake à bord. Le jeune homme se morfondait depuis huit ans sur la station et avait nouait très peu de contacts sociaux, mis à part Nog. Il était victime d'une forme de dépression qui inquiétait non seulement Geordi et le Colonel Kira mais aussi le docteur Simon Tarses.

Selon le Colonel Kira, Jake était un garçon très sociable et amical, il avait noué des liens amicaux très solides avec Nog qui était un Ferengi. Mais depuis quelques temps, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et socialisait très peu. Cette amitié allait à l'encontre des préjugés de la Fédération contre les Ferengis.

Ironiquement, cette pensée le ramena à la relation qu'il entretenait avec Bochra… qui allait certainement à l'encontre des préjugés de la Fédération contre les Romuliens. Bien que ces préjugés n'étaient pas mal fondés, les relations diplomatiques avec les Romuliens étaient très instables.

Geordi soupira et décida qu'il était temps d'informer le Colonel Kira de sa prochaine excursion et de l'invité qu'il prendrait à bord. Il savait d'avance qu'elle serait en désaccord avec lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait assis face au Colonel Kira dans son bureau. Celle-ci l'avait écouté attentivement et à sa grande surprise, elle ne paraissait opposée au projet de Geordi.

\- C'est une situation étrange, expliqua Kira Nerys, Ben a disparu, il est en compagnie des Prophètes. Pourtant, sa disparition nous affecte tous et il est impossible d'avancer en faisant un deuil car… il n'est techniquement pas mort. Jake et moi-même avons l'espoir au plus profond de notre coeur que nous allons le revoir un jour.

\- Et si jamais il ne revient pas ? Demanda Geordi.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux officiers de Starfleet. Geordi savait que Jake comme le Colonel Kira avaient des difficultés à envisager cette possibilité. Pourtant, cela faisait plus de sept ans que le capitaine Benjamin Sisko avait disparu.

Sa femme Kasidy Yates avait également choisi de revenir sur Terre afin d'élever leur fille.

\- Alors je ne sais pas… les Prophètes ont certainement leur raison d'agir ainsi. Ce n'est pas à moi de les questionner mais…

\- Mais vous avez du mal à accepter ce qu'ils ont fait, termina Geordi.

\- Vous savez lorsque je suis entrée dans la résistance contre les Cardassiens, je n'avais jamais envisagé les pertes que j'allais subir. Je m'y suis habituée. Tout le monde dans mon entourage est mort ou a disparu. Mais pas moi… moi je suis toujours ici. Je continue de vivre même si j'arrive à un point dans ma vie ou je me demande si tout ces sacrifices en valaient la peine.

La voix de Kira Nerys tremblait d'émotion. A son contact, Geordi se rendait compte à quel point il avait été chanceux de grandir au sein de la Fédération. Il avait lui aussi subi des pertes. Mais ce qu'avait vécu les Bajorans étaient inimaginables.

\- Vous avez contribué à sauver beaucoup de monde. Sans vous, Bajor ne serait peut-être pas ainsi.

\- Mais à quoi ça sert de se battre si personne n'est là pour fêter la victoire avec vous ?

\- Vous avez toujours Jake, le docteur Bashir et le Capitaine Dax. Je ne dis pas ça afin de minimiser votre peine, mais il faut savoir prêter attention à ceux qui sont toujours vivants.

\- Certainement. C'est pour cette raison que j'autorise votre excursion avec Jake au sein du Temple Céleste. J'ignore s'il en résultera quelque chose. Mais Jake est bien trop jeune et mérite d'aller de l'avant.

Le colonel Kira Nerys jeta un coup d'oeil à son Padd avant d'ajouter :

\- Sous réserve d'avoir l'accord des Romuliens. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Starfleet a passé un traité avec eux sur l'accès au Temple Céleste. Les demandes sont souvent rejetées car on ignore ce que l'on peut trouver de l'autre côté.

Compréhensif, Geordi hocha la tête. Bien qu'il savait que le colonel Kira transmettrait la demande au commandement Romulien, il décida de soumettre directement sa requête à Bochra.

* * *

\- Absolument hors de question, refusa Bochra.

Bochra et Geordi avaient convenu d'un rendez-vous dans l'une des salles de réunion de la station. Bochra se tenait assis face à lui, un air buté sur le visage. A ce moment, il semblait froid et distant. C'est comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux.

\- Cela fait cinq ans que personne n'a utilisé ce vortex, peut-être qu'il est temps de…

\- Tu as perdu la raison ! Sais-tu combien de pirates Jem'Hadar ravagent tout le quadrant ? Dois-je te donner des détails des méfaits qu'ils commettent ?

Depuis la fin de la guerre, beaucoup de Jem'Hadar n'ayant pas accès au vortex sont devenus des mercenaires en échange de leur drogue. Cela avait crée une véritable catastrophe au niveau des transports spatiaux.

\- J'ai conscient des risques mais…

\- Je suis quasiment certain que tu n'as aucune raison scientifique d'accomplir cette excursion. Vous devriez tirer des leçons de cette guerre. Starfleet ne devrait pas se balader sur des territoires qui ne lui appartiennent pas, continua Bochra en maugréant sur l'incompétence de Starfleet.

\- Je ne compte pas aller de l'autre côté du vortex, précisa Geordi afin de calmer Bochra.

Bochra lança un regard surpris à Geordi.

\- C'est au sujet du Capitaine Sisko ? Demanda-t-il

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Si tu veux mon autorisation, tu ferais mieux de me fournir des précisions supplémentaires, s'agaça Bochra.

Geordi hésita. Cette mission n'en était pas une et avait même un motif très personnel.

\- Il est peut-être possible que Jake ait eu un contact avec son père… mais on n'en saura certainement plus en explorant le vortex.

Le regard sombre de Bochra semblait l'analyser et Geordi se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que le Romulien avait capté son demi-mensonge.

\- D'accord, mais cette excursion devra se faire à bord de mon vaisseau.

Geordi hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas mieux de la part de Bochra.

\- Rejoins-moi en salle de téléportation dans deux heures.

Sans prendre la peine d'ajouter autre chose, il quitta la salle de réunion. Geordi ressenti une pointe de culpabilité mais décida que c'était le bon choix à faire pour Jake. Il contacta le jeune homme et lui expliqua les modalités de leur excursion.

* * *

\- Il a peut-être peur que les Prophètes t'enlèvent aussi, suggéra Jake

Geordi et Jake attendaient patiemment que Bochra vienne les rejoindre en salle de téléportation.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils tenteraient de m'enlever ? Demanda Geordi.

Jake haussa les épaules en souriant.

\- Ne me demande pas à moi. Ils sont bizarres.

\- De toute façon, même si c'était le cas, je doute que quiconque puissent intervenir.

\- Je ne sais pas… les Romuliens ont pratiquement réussi à faire fermer le vortex….

Geordi n'était pas au courant de cette histoire. En même temps, il n'avait pas encore terminé de lire tous les rapports des évènements qui avaient eu lieu sur la station.

\- Parfois je me dis que ça aurait mieux s'ils avaient réussi, souffla Jake, mon père serait toujours ici et il n'y aurait eu aucune guerre. Tu penses que c'est mal ce que je dis ? La totalité des Bajorans de la station me haïraient s'ils savaient que je pensais ça.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Jake, tu as perdu un être cher.

Jake n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Bochra accompagné d'un autre soldat Romulien et, à la grande surprise de Geordi, du Lieutenant-commandant Nog.

\- Le Colonel Kira Nerys m'a ordonné de vous accompagner, je ne pouvais pas refusé, expliqua Nog.

Une lueur amusé apparut dans le regard de Bochra tandis que le reste du groupe se préparait pour la téléportation. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans les quartiers qui leur avaient été spécialement assignés par Bochra. Ils avaient interdiction formelle de circuler dans le vaisseau ou de se rendre sur le pont.

La petite pièce était éclairée par des lumières vertes. Il y avait une table contre un mur avec une dizaine de chaise. Une représentation holographique de l'emblème de l'Empire Romulien, l'oiseau de proie, trônait au centre de la table.

Finalement, un soldat Romulien vint les informer qu'ils allaient franchir le vortex dans quelques minutes. Il leur ordonna de les suivre sur le pont du vaisseau lorsque Jake fut prit d'un malaise et perdit conscience.

Geordi eut tout juste le temps de rattraper son ami avant qu'il ne heurte violemment le sol. Nog se précipita sur Jake tandis que le soldat Romulien alertait ce qui devait être l'équivalent d'une équipe médicale.

\- Il respire toujours, dit Nog en prenant le pouls de Jake.

Il se releva et lança un regard inquiet à Geordi.

\- Cette excursion était peut-être une mauvaise idée.

Geordi secoua la tête négativement.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il va bien..

Finalement, Jake fut transporté à l'unité médicale Romulienne et tandis que Nog décida de rester au chevet de son ami, Geordi sollicita la permission d'un soldat Romulien pour parler avec Bochra. Il fut conduit dans les quartiers de celui-ci, l'endroit où ils partageaient la plupart de leur nuit ensemble.

Geordi se sentit soudainement un peu gêné alors que Bochra affichait un air radieux.

\- Je pense qu'on va en avoir pour quelques heures, si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire… commença Bochra en désignant le lit d'un signe de tête.

\- Mon ami est inconscient, avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi est la dernière chose qui me viendrait à l'esprit, souffla Geordi outré par cette proposition.

Bochra ne paraissait pas vexé le moins du monde.

\- Il est sans doute en train de communiquer avec Riov Sisko. En attendant, le temps peut paraître long.

\- Tu penses que les entités du vortex communiquent avec Jake ? Et ça ne te gêne pas d'avoir des rapports sexuels en leur présence.

Bochra éclata de rire.

\- Est-ce que tu viens juste de sous-entendre que tu as peur que ces Prophètes t'espionnent ? Cette tendance à la pudeur est typiquement humaine mais tellement drôle.

\- Je ne pense pas que ton peuple s'amuse à faire ce genre de chose en public, rétorqua Geordi un peu agacé.

Lorsqu'il se rendait sur la station, il n'avait jamais entendu Ro Laren, le nouveau chef de la sécurité, relever que les Romuliens étaient exhibitionnistes.

Bochra se rapprocha de Geordi et lui tendit un verre d'alcool.

\- Tu n'as pas idée des moyens que le Tal Shiar met en place pour espionner la population. On a des vaisseau qui peuvent être dissimulés alors imagine… des micros, des caméras que personne ne peut voir. Ils ont le don de mettre leurs appareils de surveillance dans les endroits les plus incongrus y compris les toilettes.

\- Tu pense qu'ils savent pour nous ? Demanda Geordi inquiet.

\- Bien sûre qu'ils savent, répondit Bochra calmement, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui leur échappe. Le Tal Shiar a probablement sa propre collection de surveillance pornographique. Peut-être même des bases de données entières. Tout bon citoyen Romulien accepte ce fait.

Geordi but une gorgée d'alcool. Ca lui faisait bizarre de penser que les nuits qu'il a passé avec Bochra soient enregistrées sur une obscure base de donnée du Tal Shiar.

Est-ce qu'ils avaient un agent dont la tâche était spécifiquement de trier ce genre de chose ? Passait-il ses journées à regarder ce genre de chose ?

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? S'ils tentent d'agir contre moi, je n'aurais pas les moyens de les en empêcher. Mais avant d'être condamné, je préfère vivre ma vie comme je l'entend.

Geordi faillit répondre que s'il avait des ennuis avec son gouvernement, il pouvait demander l'asile diplomatique à la Fédération. Mais il choisit de ne pas dire ces paroles. Bochra était dévoué à son gouvernement et à son peuple. Il ne souhaitait pas fuir.

\- Je comprend, répondit Geordi.

Bochra allait répondre lorsque le bip de son communicateur retentit. Il s'était écoulé une vingtaine de minutes depuis l'évanouissement de Jake.

\- Il semblerait que Jake Sisko se soit réveillé.

Geordi ressenti une vague de soulagement. Bochra le conduisit à l'unité médicale où se trouvait Jake. Celui-ci était toujours allongé sur la couchette mais affichait un air rayonnant. Bochra leur ordonna de ne pas quitter la pièce sans son autorisation expresse et les laissa seul.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Nog

\- J'ai vu mon père, je ne peux pas en dire plus mais je l'ai vu, répondit Jake en souriant.

\- Il va bien ? Est-ce qu'il va bientôt revenir ?

\- Il va bien oui… mais il ne reviendra pas maintenant.

Jake ne semblait pas attristé pour autant. Il lança un regard amusé à Geordi.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que vous alliez vraiment le faire pendant qu'on était dans le vortex…

Geordi se sentit rougir de honte. Il savait très bien de quoi parler Jake. Bochra quitta les lieux pour retourner au commande du vaisseau non sans avoir adresser un clin d'oeil à Geordi avant de quitter la pièce.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Nog d'un ton curieux.

\- De rien du tout, intervint Geordi.

\- Et si tu veux tout savoir, dans une autre ligne temporelle, vous l'avez vraiment fait, ajouta Jake en riant.

\- Fait quoi ? Insista Nog.

Cette conversation était incroyablement gênante. Que Jake et potentiellement le Capitaine Sisko aient assisté à ça même si ce n'était pas vraiment lui... cela mettait Geordi très mal à l'aise.

\- On t'expliquera plus tard, répondit Geordi, je me demande bien pourquoi les Romuliens ont bien voulu nous aider.

La tentative de changer de sujet était peu subtile mais fonctionna. Mais l'interrogation était sincère. peu importe les relations qu'il avait avec Bochra, il n'était pas naïf de penser que cette excursion ne rapporterait rien aux Romuliens.

\- Crois-moi Geordi, les scanners de ce vaisseau fonctionnent à plein régime. Les Romuliens ont capté beaucoup plus d'informations sur ce vortex que la plupart des vaisseaux de la Fédération. Mais les Prophètes s'en fichent…

Le retour à la station se déroula sans encombre et dans le silence. Jake semblait plus en paix avec lui-même. Geordi espérait que tout irait pour le mieux pour son ami.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour sur la station DS9. Geordi se trouvait à nouveau au bar de Morn en compagnie de Bochra. Ils étaient anormalement proches l'un de l'autre et il pouvait sentir le regard curieux de certains autres officiers de Starleet présents dans le bar.

Bien entendu, ils n'agissaient pas de façon obscène mais les limites de la décence semblaient avoir été atteintes pour un officier Vulcain, outré, qui quitta le bar après avoir vu Bochra poser sa main sur celle de Geordi.

Celui-ci n'avait rien fait pour le repousser. Il se soucierait des problèmes lorsqu'il les rencontrerait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était profiter un maximum des instants passés avec Bochra.


End file.
